


Soon

by i_said_goddameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Face-Riding, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Poe Dameron Inspires My Filthy Soul, Set in Canon Universe, Shameless Smut, Teasing, absolute filth, graphic detail, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_said_goddameron/pseuds/i_said_goddameron
Summary: Poe Dameron’s mouth starts all kinds of trouble, whether he’s on a mission or at home. And there's nothing he loves more than working you into a frenzy, to hear you sob and beg for more.





	Soon

Poe’s face was captured between your thighs as you leaned back, sitting on his chest. He ran his fingers up the small of your back down to the thick swell of your ass, squeezing with lusty enthusiasm as you laughed. You’d pinned him down in a playful wrestling match, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Give up? Looks a little hard to breathe down there.”

“Breathing is overrated,” he huffed out, your weight clearly putting pressure on his lungs. That wicked smile spread over him, the one that deepened the permanent parenthesis that framed his lips and chin.

“You don’t wanna be free?”

“No. I want-“ he nodded at your crotch, still clothed in bright cotton panties “- that. On my face.”

It was always like this as soon as he got any free time after returning home from a long mission. So far, you’d re-christened the floor, the chair, even the shower in the ‘fresher. Poe believed in making up for lost time, and luckily there had been few briefings over the last couple days.

You laughed, turning your head. “So subtle.”

Poe’s eyes darkened as he answered, “Subtlety’s also overrated.”

His hands gripped your ass, sliding you from his chest to be centered over his mouth as you tipped your weight onto you knees just over his shoulders.

He pressed a kiss onto the soft mound, then another lower, then another lower over your clit, then another lower. Through the fabric, you could feel the heat of his exhalation. Turning his straddled head, his lips wandered up the groove of your inner thigh, licking the crease just on the outer edge of your panties. The wake of wetness after his tongue felt a little cold, and a shiver spread through your legs.

Moving to other side now, he pressed kisses across the closed lips of your pussy through your cotton panties, increasing the pressure when he was just over the entrance of your body, then decreasing as he made his way the sensitive crease of skin where your other thigh met your leg. Another slow drag of his tongue across the bare skin, and you let out a gasp. His lips pursed over the center of your crotch again, harder now, as his fingers traced from your ass to your hips. Hooking over the elastic waistband, he started to bring them down. Holding the headboard for balance, you tilted up on one knee while he brought the left leg of the panties down. You freed yourself from it, settling back down as Poe pushed the panties down your right knee as he felt his erection grow strong and hard.

One long lick to begin, his hands curled around the skin of your ass. Slick and pointed, his tongue ran along the cleft of your body, the tip barely parting it. Growing wet with anticipation, you looked down at him. Poe‘s mouth was obscured but his eyes gleamed with the sense of self-satisfaction he always got in bed. The man knew how to push your every button, and did so with glee.

He was infuriating- the way he would blow a kiss to you from the cockpit before take off, the confident swagger he denied having, the way he’d sign off messages to you when he was away. Your pilot believed saying “Goodbye” or any variation thereof was bad luck, so his messages over the comms always ended with “Soon, baby” instead.

 _Soon, baby_. It was a phrase often repeated- if only those words were true in bed. If only your colleagues knew the complex emotions those two words struck into you when Poe would nonchalantly say them in an open channel for all to hear. It was a promise and a threat at once.

Again, a single unbroken stroke with his narrowed tongue, starting as far back as he could comfortably reach, dipping ever so slightly between the puffy outer lips, up, up, up, skimming over the hood of your clit before dropping a kiss there.

“You’re such a tease.”

Vibrations coursed through your body as he moaned into your clit, and you couldn’t tell if he was agreeing or disagreeing with your judgement. His lips began to play with the folds of protective skin, lifting them up to reveal the small, delicate bud underneath. Moaning louder, he pressed his flattened tongue against you, forcing the sound waves over your sensitive nerves.

Sensing you were inching toward climax already, Poe retreated, forcing a whimper from you. If there was one thing he loved, it was watching you approach that edge, only for him to pull you back.

“First you can ride my face.” Poe pecked your clit in another quick kiss. “Then you ride my cock. Deal?”

“Mmmm. Maker, you’re brilliant.”

“I am.” He smirked.

“And so modest.”

The Commander knew he was a catch. He knew he was handsome, and took pride in being not only an elite pilot, but the elite pilot that led _the_ elite Black Squadron. He also knew he was dynamite in bed, confidence evident in his every thrust and stroke as he brought you to the brink and back almost effortlessly.

Wide hands kneaded the bare skin of your ass, making their way to the front of your body until his thumb was directly over your clit. He tapped quickly over it, then forcefully pressed in as his digit trembled on top. Your hips rolled into his face involuntarily, and Poe had you exactly where he wanted.

Bringing his thumbs to rest on each swollen lip, he gently spread them apart to reveal the slick, darkened tissue just inside. Your scent made him even harder, his erection untouched as you grasped the headboard. Deliberately this time, your hips rolled forward over his full mouth as he made first contact with the moist inner lips. Poe eagerly brought his tongue into a wide shape, slowly lapping for the most sensation as you quivered over him. Sucking on your succulent, plump labia, he made a point to pay attention to all those spots that made you flinch and melt.

Poe broke away, gasping for air. “Why should I be modest?”

“It’s…” Sweat began to trickle down the curve of your lower back. All you could think about was the warmth of his mouth, unable to formulate a response. “It’s…”

“-it’s the truth. I’m really good at it.”

Before you could respond, he’d already begun to suck the small bud of your clit. A sigh broke through your mouth as you nodded, delighting in his touch. Heat tingled throughout the core of your body as you grew wetter and wetter for him. Yet another sinful moan vibrates from between your thighs as the fluid met his darting tongue.

“I’m- I’m close…”

Immediately his moan ended, he retreated, pressing a soft, slow kiss over your clit.

“Poe!”

He shifted under you, scooting forward just enough to view his full face. His chin glistened with your juices, smiling as you pouted down at him.

“Not yet. Soon, baby.”

Having him trapped between your thighs had its advantages, and you lowered yourself around his jaw without a word. Blindly skimming up your sides, worn hands found your breasts and pulled at your nipples in a small show of defiance. Poe sent a driving pulse against your burning clit, his curled tongue moving as fast as it could before switching to a slow, deep lap, then he’d surprise you with another round. Articulate and precise, it sent you melting around his face. No partner before him had done anything like that, and you nearly came undone each time he would. The sass of his mouth was matched by the skill of it, and you delighted in both. So close now.

“ _Oooh!_ Just like that!”

Those deliberate laps that explored deep within your folds ended with one especially slow one, sending your thighs shaking in pleasure. He paused, enjoying the taste of your arousal and denying your release after such a work-up.

“Please, please…” your hips rolled over his closed mouth, desperate for more. Just enough. Poe’s fingers roamed over your breasts and down your stomach as he pressed a soft kiss over your clit again. Pressure accumulated within you, frustration in the minimalism of his touch. You needed to come.

“Poe!”

A mischievous grin was on his face as he slid forward, “Oh but baby, denial is so much fun!”

“I need it…”

He tapped your thigh, a signal to free him from between your legs. As he turned over in the bed, he wiped the moisture from his shapely chin with the back of his hand.

“Lay on your back. We’ll burn a hole in this mattress.”

Rolling over, you spread your legs and glanced up at your raven-haired lover in expectation. You drank in his body. Poe was compact, tight but not overly muscular with a flat stomach and surprisingly toned thighs and ass.

Poe dragged the edge of his short nails up your legs in a maddening tickle. You lifted yourself up on your forearms, jumping at the sensation. He was about to begin a painstaking trek across the soft curves of your body with his hands, barely touching.

“Stay down,” Poe said in a low voice, gentle and patient. Too patient. He’d never manage if he was in your position, taken to the precipice of bliss only to be dragged away just before melting into it.

His pace was slow, achingly slow as his fingertip wandered along your inner thigh. Pupils wide with excitement, Poe looked down at your body with a faint smile on his full, reddened lips. Moving feather-light touches across your mound, his eyes smoldered into yours, his breath heavy with excitement as his cock twitched and yearned for attention. He could even temporarily deny himself, when he end reward was good enough. And with you, it always was.

“P-please…”

“Mmmm, what a beautiful sound. I just love it when you beg.”

“Kriffing-“

“Watch it. Don’t want me to take longer, do you?”

“I’m starting to think the only way to shut you up is to sit on your face.”

“Too bad we did that already.”

Pleading with rounded eyes, your hips squirmed on the mattress in an attempt to tease him- and you were sexy, he just had a lot of discipline when it came to work and to this particular brand of sexual torture. Being in charge was his thing, and letting him be in charge was your thing.

Climbing over you, Poe let his body graze yours ever so slightly. When you arched to meet it, he pulled away and didn’t return until you were laying flat. The heat coming off his tan chest made you bite your bottom lip as he crossed your wrists and pinned them over your head with one hand. Finally he brought his mouth to your ear and kept his body just to the left of your own. Despite being undressed, your pilot still smelled like the leather of his favorite vintage jacket. Campfire embers seemed to cling to the midnight curls of his wild hair, a warm scent that mingled with the irresistible musk and pheromones his own body produced. He _smelled_ sexual, on a molecular level.

“You look frustrated.” Poe crooned, three calloused fingertips ghosting across your hard nipples. “Do you want something, darling?”

His cock was aching, his entire pelvis felt like it might be crushed by the desire for you, all the edging had worked him up much more than he let on. Being cool under pressure was a requirement as a pivotal Resistance leader, attributes that lent themselves well to this little game.

A snicker-like noise escaped your mouth as his voice resonated in your mind and Poe took your earlobe between his teeth. Tantalizingly close yet so painfully far away, his free hand swept just over your stomach while his other one kept you pinned. You could feel warmth radiating off his palm but he barely kissed your skin as he traced abstract shapes.

“You want me to come in that tight little pussy?”

Widening your legs, a hand instinctively darted between them to alleviate the pressure. Poe’s voice had a way of sending you into a complete sexual meltdown. Somehow it still maintained a sweetness despite the intention to drive you absolutely mad. Before a penetrative finger could enter, he calmly seized your wrist and pinned it back over your head to prevent it. Burning with arousal, you sobbed.

As Poe’s tongue danced across your collarbone, raising goosebumps as you threw your head back onto the bed in sheer anger at the way he had you wrapped around his finger.

“You know, I stroke my cock thinking about you when I’m away. I always watch those holograms you send, you filthy little thing.”

Wetness was trickling down your inner thigh now, the groove his mouth had teased before stripping your panties to one side and practically worshiping your swollen core. Hearing him talk about jerking off made your eyes roll back, what a goddamn turn-on.

“I know you love this cock, you dirty, gorgeous-“

Dizzy with his seductive voice, you moaned loudly in protest.

“Shhhh… Soon, baby.”

Unable to blink- captured by him- you simply stared into your lover’s eyes, rimmed by dark lashes and swimming with pure enjoyment at the way you were reduced to groveling for him. He winked before running a single light lick on the heaving skin between your breasts.

“You mother-“

“Pounding into that delicious pussy… the only thing that comes close is flying. And even that’s a solid second,” Poe smirked, interrupting whatever insult you were about to lob his way. A fingertip traced along the inner skin of your arm, meandering in all the sensitive, overlooked areas.

Using the ante, Poe blew a cool breath across your nipples as he moved to plank over your trembling form. His body was between your thighs now, but your mound was about at his navel level. Squirming against the soft mattress, his hard dick craved friction.

Resting a hand on each thigh he was between, Poe lifted himself onto his knees as he wrapped his right hand around his cock. You prayed to Maker this wasn’t another part of the elaborate tease, that you weren’t about to be forced to watch him get himself off. The velvety skin yielded, revealing the entirety of the head to you as you licked your lip. A drop of precome hung from the slit, glistening like an iridescent pearl in the dim light of your shared quarters. Tossing his head slightly to move some hair from his forehead, Poe grasped onto your thigh with his left hand as his right guided up and down his length. He’d been frustrated also, but dealt with it in a more dignified manner.

Deciding he’d victimized you enough for one day, he took a deep breath. Gingerly he placed his hand on the top of your shin, a few inches under your knee, and pushed your leg into a bent shape with your thigh high next to your ribs. Again with the other side, until you were splayed for him. More moisture flooded your pussy from the vulnerability as you waited for him to enter you with ragged breath.

Poe was close to done with torture, dipping the flushed head in the cleft between your open legs and dragging it up to your clit, then back down. So very close, right there…

Pinching your eyes closed, you waited for him.

“Look at me.”

“Poe…” the desperation had left your voice, it was calm now but you still kept your eyes shielded. His voice wasn’t aggressive, but it wasn’t a question either.

“Look at me while I make you come.” Poe took your chin between his thumb and forefinger and directed your gaze. When you opened your eyes, you found his burning back at you.

As soon as your eyes made contact, Poe sunk into the burning void you’d been begging him to fill. Moaning loudly, the penetration shook you as the curve of his penis pushed into the tight inner walls of your body. Your nerves had become so sensitized that as soon as he was in you completely, your vision of his face began to fade to white as you hit a blissful climax.

“ _Fuck_ … That what you needed, baby?”

Fingers dug into Poe’s defined shoulders as your mouth hung open, body wrapping around him as he began to thrust into you. A flood of creamy fluid lubricated him even more as you came around him. The sensation was too intense, and Poe finally allowed himself to give into his passion, abandoning his slow pace as he pumped into you. Harder. Soft curves jostled under him, hungry hands reaching to grasp, caress in earnest. Handfuls of buttery flesh, kneaded as his hips bucked against you. Enough of the whispering fingertips- you were his. All of you.

Engulfed in pleasure, you let out a string of gasps and moans as his hands continued their lustful journey. Poe granted you another orgasm as you threshed under him, your own fingertips ironically digging into his back as he groaned in absolute enjoyment at your luscious, dripping pussy.

“Worth the wait?”

Thick and unapologetic, Poe didn’t slow his pace to allow you recovery from second orgasm. It was almost a challenge, how many could he command out of you before succumbing to his own release.

Drunk with hormones and hungry for him, your voice pierced the humid area of the small quarters.

“Yes… Yes! Fuck me!”

With a wicked smile, Poe drew his cock out farther than usual, past the ridge of his head and almost completely out as he quirked an eyebrow. Aftershocks rolled through you, remnants of your last spike of sensual bliss. Both hands firmly on your inner thighs on either side of your torso, he shoved your legs in place before ramming himself in.

Relentless.

Merciless.

Patience had its rewards, even if they were hard-won. Delirious with the texture of his veins and hard shaft driving into you, again you felt your chest heave as your heart rate lifted. Poe muttered something into your ear, his face buried in the wild vortex of hair at your shoulder, but you didn’t comprehend.

White.

No thoughts.

Just him.

Oh so eager to receive him again and again, Poe worshiped your body with his own. You were perfect, his ultimate fantasy come to life, and he knew how to make you feel incredible. Moaning under him, you drove him wild as he bit his lip and felt beads of perspiration collect on his lower back.

“Who makes you feel good?”

“Y-you do…”

“Who makes that pussy cream?”

“You, Poe! You!”

Tracing his hands up your bent legs, Poe leaned back a little and brought your calves to rest on his shoulders. The change in angle made you squeal he as continued to penetrate you rhythmically. Your demonstration of flexibility always drove him over the edge, trying fun new positions almost a hobby.

Leaning in, Poe’s mouth met yours in a frantic urgency tongue swirling around yours. Your ankles pressed into his taut shoulders, lean leg muscles stretched to accommodate the position of trust as he sucked on your bottom lip. He jerked away, the snapping of his hips becoming less and less controlled.

A sharp inhalation hissed through closed teeth as his head fell back. Poe’s neck was exposed, craned back in bliss as his girth explored your inner folds and swollen tissue in a different way now. Still tight and juicy, filthy with want.

“Can you take it?”

Swallowing hard, you nodded, pussy nearly raw from the rough fuck before you were nearly bent in half for him. If you were lucky, he’d be able to coax one more out of you. Immediately gasping, your hands dug into a pillow as he pounded into you with an untamed force. When it came to his own climax, he didn’t hold back. As pressure built up within him, Poe’s eyes locked with yours, lit with an erotic smolder. Hands gripping around your shoulders, the muscles in his legs and ass tensed as spasms drew his come out. He drenched you even more, bodies merged in a sticky tangle of fluids and sex hair and an insistent need to be just a little _closer_ to each other. Closer even when he filled you completely, burying his cock deep within. Shuddering through his climax, another wave hit you, electric white in your vision.

Poe reveled in the final moments, closing his eyes in an attempt to memorize the sensation of you at this angle, the image of you spread and presenting yourself, the sound of desperation as his fingers ghosted Arabesque shapes over your pleading skin.

Moaning your name as he finally arrived at euphoria, your body melted under him one last time. Slower, slower. He lifted your ankles off his shoulders, and you brought your trembling legs down after the initial intensity of your orgasms began to fade away. Slower, slower. Still. Pressing a kiss to your parted lips, Poe finally pulled out and scooted down, collapsing on top of you with his head of chaotic waves resting between your sweat-misted breasts.

Your arms squeezed him as you breathed heavily in exhaustion. The bed was a mess and you both needed showers badly, but those details could wait. Gradually, the buzzing of nerves and small pleasure aftershocks died down, and your eyes grew heavy. Sleepiness crept in as the light from the window was nearly completely gone now. Dark, like Poe’s eyes. They took on a look of intoxication, and you could feel his cheek lifted into a smile against your sternum.

“Stars, I love seeing you like that. I love you.”

Murmuring in contented agreement, you raked fingers through Poe’s obsidian hair lovingly, sending it into an even wilder crown of fluff. “And I love you. I wish you’d have more time to spend here.”

He was yours completely, pledging himself to you just as he pledged himself for the Resistance. Poe sighed, lifting his head up to gaze at you. “Me too. I hate leaving again right away, but soon I’ll be on-base more. Things are looking up. Soon, baby.” 

“ _Soon, baby._ You say that a lot but you have no idea what it means.”

“Soon is relative. I guess of the two of us, I just have more patience. That’s all,” he replied, breathing in your scent as the last rays of sunset moved across the walls of the small room. A small smile rested on your mouth as you drifted off, under the warm body of your favorite pilot.


End file.
